


On the balcony with Deidara

by Imanonymousfanfic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, Deidara - Freeform, F/M, Lemon, Lemons, Smut, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imanonymousfanfic/pseuds/Imanonymousfanfic
Summary: Just some smut
Relationships: Deidara (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	On the balcony with Deidara

I snuck out of the party for a short break on the roof terrace for some fresh air. All of the others have gotten rowdy, with empty sake bottles starting to stack. I've been enjoying the night. I can feel every second of his eyes observing me even if I can't see him, purposely diverting his gaze to me when the others don't see, and teasing me with a threatening glare. The others haven't caught on to his act, timing his moments perfectly in short interactions to catch me off guard. Whatever he's doing, it's working.

I shakily release my breath, hoping to blow out the nerves building in me. I haven't been able to drink much with the nerves tearing my stomach apart. How is it possible to feel both ashamed and excited at the same time?

“What are you doing out here alone?” I stiffen at the sound of his voice, as the nerves dance down my spine and cover my arms in a tingling sensation. The hairs on my body raise. 

"Why do you care?" I adjust my stance, keeping my eyes forward. 

His hand lands on the back of my waist, cupping it gently in his palm. His touch gives me a small amount of warmth, reminding me of how cold I am standing out here alone. I arch my back, letting his hand sit more comfortably on me, subconsciously inviting him. He snakes his other hand around my waist and pulls me to him. I freeze with my chest now squeezing as the butterflies in my stomach scatter, feeling his torso brush against my back. He rests his chin on my shoulder and hums amusedly in my ear. 

“I think you secretly wanted me to come out here.”

I fumble over my words. “W-What makes you think that?" He pulls me tighter to him, riding of any space between us. His hand travels up to my neck with his fingers gradually wrapping around my throat. 

“If you want me to stop, say it now,” he purrs into my ear, “otherwise I will keep going.”  


I breathe out heavily and let my body curve to his. My breaths are shallow and sharp, sucking in the air between my teeth. He pauses, with his grip along my hips loosening as he waits for my answer. 

No protest escapes my lips, and he hums approvingly, he grips at my throat, applying a soft pressure along my air pipe. His palm pecked at my skin, licking over the surface after some tender nips. His real mouth trailed along my shoulder to my neck, grazing his lips against my skin. 

His hand on my hip travels across my abdomen, trailing love bites along its way. He shifts his hips with a growing pressure now pushing against my low back. My growing weakness leaves me squeezing my thighs together with my knees going loose, ready to fold at any given moment. His fingers slip under my shirt, grabbing my breast in his fist and squeezes, pinching the nipple with the knuckle of his fingers. The sensation travels through my chest. I jerk, fighting my body's urge to squirm at his touch. 

I breathe in, holding my composure as he continues to massage my chest, demanding a bigger reaction. My lips quiver, releasing my breath shakily I didn't say anything to make him stop, but a part of me wants to fight this for enjoyment. Being the center of his attention is a daunting rush that my body gives in to. 

A small chuckle escapes his lips, knowing he's torturing me slowly with this. He grinds himself against me, the pressure on my neck tightening a little more as he does. He pushed against my neck, guiding my head back to look straight into his eyes. He kisses me, lips forcefully locking around my bottom lip. His teeth tug lightly and I respond, opening my mouth to his. Our tongues collide, slipping around except each other in an intoxicating mess, heavily breathing between the short partings of our lips before hungrily connecting again.

He breaks the kiss. His hand releases my neck and his arm wraps over my chest, sitting right beneath my throat, his clutch on me firm. His other hand leaves my breast, trailing down my stomach to my pants. In a panic, I jerk my hips away and fail with his hips holding in place. He shifts his leg over mine, holding me in place as he holds me hostage from behind.

“No one’s coming up here.” He whispers. His fingers brushing over the bare surface of my hips, exposing my choice of clothing to go nude underneath.

He hums amusedly. “Nothing? Are you sure you didn’t want me here?” His fingers graze over my clit. Now my body betrays me, wanting more and its desperation grows. I bite down on my lip, my legs losing strength in his hold. I restrain the bucking my hips beg to do, my hands weakly clasping to his arm. His fingers dive to my clit, making gentle circles. My hips jump, knees buckling in a weak mess. He hauls me up, pressing his hips into me, tightly pressing me into him. He kisses my neck, trailing his lips over me as he continued to massage my clit. I moan quietly, taking my lips between my teeth and bite down, muffling the sounds unwillingly building in my throat. 

"Moan," he commands in a low voice. I shake my head, worried that the others will overhear us. “Moan.” He repeats, shoving his fingers inside me. My hips buck again. Frustrated with the feeling, I kick, throwing myself back into his chest hoping to break free. I moan again, holding myself back the best I can under his control. 

Deidara gave me a determined hum, irked by my stubbornness. He pushes his fingers up me, massaging the walls nears the entrance. I squeeze his arm, pressing my lips tightly together, and shake my head. I refuse to let out my moan. The tongue on his palm licks over my clit. I gasp, rolling my head back as I whimper in his arms.

“Fuck,” I gasp out, the moan erupting from the back of my throat. Satisfied, he chuckles, nipping at my neck, taking my skin between his teeth. He's enjoying every second of this, growing progressively more turned on the longer I fight against it because he knows I will eventually give in, hopeless in his mercy. He pulls his hand away now that he got what he wanted. I relax in his arm, hanging my head over in a tired defeat. My core is now begging for more. He shoves my pants down, exposing my bottom half with his member resting on my ass. He's not willing to wait another moment longer. 

I gasp out in panic. "No Dei, not out here." Ignoring me, he slides his member in between my legs and against my clit. He pushes me forward against the balcony's railing, taking a fist full of my hair in hand, holding me tight in his grip. I moan louder, unable to hold back the pleasure he's forcing me to feel. He gently thrusts against me, sliding his member against me. 

His fingers travel down to my chest, pulling my shirt up my chest, exposing my breast to the cool air. He cups one of them, playing with it in his hand, the tongue on his palm trailing along my skin. The sensations are becoming more and more unbearable.

“Dei, I can’t.”

He chuckles again, speeding up the pace a little. “You can’t what?” He's purposely playing with me now, abusing my vulnerable state as much as he can. I've become completely wet coating his dick entirely as he slides up against me. My clits sensitivity has spiked and all I want is for him to release the agonizing feeling building inside of me.

“Please.. fuck me,” I beg, hiding my face in the crook of my arm. Even with my back to him, I'm too embarrassed to show my face, ashamed of my weak will. 

He pulls away and aligns himself, his tip sitting at my entrance. I tense with anticipation, impatient for him to enter. Chuckling in delight at the sight of me, he thrusts his whole length in ruthlessly. It burns, aching painfully with his length stretching me fully with a wave of arousal hitting me. He slides his arm over my chest again and hauls me up, holding me tight against his now naked torso. His other hand traveled down to my clit again, drawing circles again as he thrusts into me. I dip my head back, resting it in the dip in his neck. His name slips my lips in a weak whimper. I'm completely at his will now, my body obeys him instead of myself. 

  
He slips his member out, taking a step back from me to most likely change positions but I turn around, kneeling down as I grab hold of him, pulling his member to my mouth. 

“You don-“ He hisses as my mouth wraps around his tip. My tongue plays with it, licking circular motions before gliding down, with my teeth gently brushing against it. He brushes away the hair in my eyes and plays with the strands. I smirk, seeing that he's fully aware he's under my mercy now. I slide my lips down his length slowly, opening my throat as I do. His length slides back, hitting my throat. My throat jerks, begging me to pull away but I stay put, purposely teasing the blond. I tug my head away, letting his member slip out of my mouth with a long string of saliva. I wipe my face of the saliva dribbling down my chin, smiling as I see the sexual frustration build in his eyes, teeth grit, and body tense with uncontrollable lust. 

“I want to see your face while I fuck you," he growls, more aroused than before. His arm wraps around my arm, yanking me from the floor and pushed me against the rail. His arm slips under my leg, sliding it onto his shoulder, and aligned himself along my entrance. I rested my hands on his shoulders, observing his face, staring at the lip tugged in between his teeth and bright ocean blue eyes glinting in the moonlight. I pulled at his hair tie, letting his hair down, making him snarl at me. I grin, pulling him into a tender kiss, our lips parting into a breathy mess. Our tongues meeting and messily dancing around each other. Another moan escapes my lips feeling him inside me. He rests his forehead against mine and continues to slam his hips into me. He grabs holds of my breast drifted, the tongue licking over my nipple. The sensations traveled down to my stomach, filling me with a mix of butterflies and arousal. He bit down on it, making me groan out painfully and I nudge his forehead with mine. 

"Don't that-" I pant out "hurts,"

The blond laughs, not expecting my reaction. He kisses me again, more tenderly this time. I squeeze my core around his length and he groans out uncontrollably. He pulls out. 

I give me a confused look, “Why didn’t you cum?” 

He kneels down, leaning to my hips. “Uh, Dei-” His hot breath hitting my thighs, his lips quickly following. He props my leg over his shoulder giving him better access. I moan softly, my head rolling back as his tongue works on me. I grab onto the railing, fighting with the urge of my body to move. The tender sensation of his tongue on me made me more sensitive. My breath hitches, I roll my head back, feeling the pleasure travel up my body. I'm giving myself to him entirely, letting him take full control of my sensations. His hand travels up between my legs, inserting a finger into me, curving it up against my walls massaging the area gently, while circling over my clit with his tongue. My hips buckle back instinctively. He grabs hold of it, holding it tightly with his fingers pressing down into my flesh, leaving bruises behind. He pulled his finger out and grabbed my thigh, holding me in place as he continued, peaking me into an orgasm. The euphoric sensation takes over my body. I breathe out shakily moaning his name out shamelessly. My legs squeezed in, my body twitching and trying to kick away from him. He continues his arms prying my legs back open and holding me down, stopping me from escaping. I call out, begging him to stop, but he continues. My muscles give out and I let go of the railing, collapsing straight into his lap, twitching unbearably with my entire clit still radiating from the orgasm. 

“Don’t,” I gasp in, “do that again.”

“Why are you sensitive, hm?” He questions me, his hand brushing against my clit. I jump at the touch and slap his hand away, throwing my hands down as I try to regather my composure. 

“Where did you learn to do that?” 

“I don’t share secrets, hm.” He mumbles, kissing me, pulling me into him. Sitting on his knees, he props me on top of him, sliding me down on his dick. I move my hips, rocking them up in a consistent rhythm, gaining a comfortable speed as I did. He shakily sighs out, his breath fanning over my face. He's holding onto my gives, trying to slow me down from building his orgasm up too quickly. I see in his eyes it's too late and he winces, holding himself back as I thrust against him mercilessly. I continue, slamming down on him, enjoying the look on his face. Eyes soft, lips quivering as he cusses under his breath, head tossed back. I smirk, giggling devilishly. 

I thrust more, feeling the juices he released in me. They spill out, making it easier to slam down on his member, gaining momentum once again. The pleasure expression melts to an agonized frown, his teeth biting down on his lips. 

“Fuck, stop.” He begs, too weak to stop me. 

“Revenge is sweet honey,” I reply, kissing him on the lips. I thrust a few more times onto his half-hard dick, making him moan out painfully. I slid him out. He sighs out in defeat, falling onto his back. I smile, leaning down to him and giving him a gentle peck on his lips. He hands me my bottoms in a disorientated state, still exhausted from my abuse on his member. I giggle at him, plucking my clothing from his hands. 


End file.
